


vision in monochrome is more annoying than one would expect

by nerdiests



Series: A Greener Perspective [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A Greener Perspective, Danny is annoyed, Gen, No Dialogue, a thing for my accidental au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Danny being annoyed, essentially. Because seeing in one color is Annoying.





	vision in monochrome is more annoying than one would expect

Seeing in one color all the time was extremely annoying to Danny. He may have grown used to it, he may have learned the subtle differences between the shades to differentiate what color was what as to not look like a fool, but it was still _annoying_. Not to mention that his parents kept on trying methods to “get rid of the ghost overshadowing him”. He’s not being overshadowed?? It wouldn’t make sense for him to be overshadowing himself?? But he couldn’t tell his parents that.

Not to mention his annoyance at the pranks his friends played. The least amusing by far was the time that Wes, Tucker and Sam all conspired to take all his clothes _except_ the green ones from his closet just to mess with him. It ended with him yelling, his sister telling him to tone it down, and his friends giving back his clothes after two and a half hours. But that wasn’t the most annoying thing.

Danny loathed the fact that he could see in color while in ghost form. His eyes were blue in ghost form. His eyes were _normal_ in ghost form. They weren’t in human form, for sure. And it frustrated him to no end. The fact that there was no such thing as a partial transformation, and he couldn’t wear color contacts. He’d tried, before. It didn’t end well. So he was left with green vision and green eyes and people convinced he was wearing colored contacts and parents convinced he was being constantly overshadowed.

He could honestly say that sometimes he wished the circumstances with the portal had been different, that somehow ectoplasm _hadn’t_ somehow gotten inside his eye and messed with his optic nerve, that he’d just gotten the ghost powers and not the troublesome side effect that didn’t make itself evident until after he woke up. Sometimes he wished that he’d never gotten his ghost powers. But he never voiced his wishes, for Desiree could be anywhere, and Amity Park _did_ need a hero, didn’t it? He’d be that hero, whether he was inconvenienced by it or not.

So Danny went on. He may not have embraced seeing in green, and still swore under his breath when he accidentally called a lemon an orange and a peach a nectarine, or forgot the one specific shade of orange he should never wear ever, but he managed. He could differentiate, and it’s not like the fate of the world would depend on Danny taking a color-differentiation test. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write something for a greener perspective for a while, and here we are.   
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


End file.
